


Divide

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 37
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Therese's work schedule meant she left earlier than Carol often letting Carol sleep in though Carol insisted Therese waken her so she could give her a proper goodbye kiss.  
So, Therese had been doing that since she moved in with Carol.  
Yet this day Therese chose not to do so. When Carol awoke it was past 8 a.m. and Therese's side of the bed was empty.  
Carol groaned. They had not started their day with a kiss. She pulled Therese's pillow to her nose, breathing in the scent of her young lover. It had taken some months till Therese moved in with Carol but since she had each morning, for that first month, Therese had not left their apartment without kissing Carol goodbye.  
Except this morning.  
Why this morning?  
They had a wonderful evening. Tuesdays Carol returned home before Therese thus she had time to prepare dinner for the both of them. Therese was easy to please when it came to food so it wasn't the meal.  
After dinner they watched some television, went to bed early. Well, not to sleep and Carol was bedded by Therese though, Carol reciprocated in kind. At the memory of their heated make out session on the sofa and their gymnastics in bed Carol chuckled. Therese was quite the lover. Carol's body had visible evidence of their passion, something she would have to take great pains to camouflage.  
So, there was nothing amiss in the bedroom.  
Carol stretched arms above her head. Was it something she said?  
Carol sighed.  
Women, she thought. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.  
I need coffee she thought. Putting on her robe Carol made her way to the kitchen. That's when she saw the envelope on the kitchen table.  
Carol frowned. Her heart sank.  
Was Therese??????  
No, she thought, not after how passionate our sex was last night.  
Heart beating fast, Carol touched the unsealed envelope, picking it up and gingerly looking inside.  
Inside was a check with a note attached.  
"My half of the rent".  
Her what she thought. Carol had never asked, they never discussed Therese paying. Carol didn't want a roommate, didn't need one. With her alimony from Harge, the trust her father set up for her ( Therese knew nothing about the trust), her partnership with Abby in the furniture store, Carol could easily support the two of them.  
Her half of the rent.  
Her half....  
I never....she paused in thought.  
Picking up the phone she dialed the Times asking to speak to Therese Belivet.  
"What is the meaning of this check, darling?" Carol asked in the best sultry voice she could muster considering.  
"Oh, hi." Therese sputtered out looking around the office, hoping no one heard a woman refer to her as darling.  
"Can we talk about this later?" Therese spoke in the receiver in a low voice so no one would over hear.  
"You're damn right we'll talk later tonight, darling" Carol spit out through gritted teeth.  
The next sound Therese heard was the click and the line going dead.  
Placing the receiver in the cradle Therese tried to look as nonplussed as possible.  
She was not looking forward to going home later that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe it, Abby? A check for half the rent! What am I, her landlady?" I mean what's next?  
Abby smirked. She knew how Carol was, now she was away from Harge who had caused Carol to submerge her dominant personality. She had played the good little wife for many years even submitting to Harge in the bedroom. But now, the old Carol, high school Carol, who dominated in sports, captain of the team, this Carol was once again loosed.  
"Carol", Abby started to explain," she just wants to do her part not be a kept woman a....", Abby thought for a moment."like a mistress."  
Carol's eyes blazed.  
Abby grabbed Carol by the shoulders.  
"Let her do this. If you don't, well".  
Carol shrugged off Abby's hold on her.  
"What? What? She'll leave me? She hasn't enough money".  
Abby shook her head. "That's just it, you nitwit. You can't do that, think that"  
As Carol stormed out the office door to the main part of the shoppe she threw back. "I'll do what I damn well please. Abby".  
Out of Carol's hearing Abby muttered "You'll lose her you idiot".


	3. Chapter 3

Both Carol and Abby worked into the early evenings, the better to catch the customers leaving their day jobs who wandered in to have a look see. Many a purchase was a spontaneous one. Abby possessed the gift of gab while Carol seduced both sexes with her beauty.  
Sometimes Abby wondered if Carol might carry the flirtation a bit too far. She saw no evidence of such though she kept her eyes open.  
Abby had grown fond of Therese, almost acting like a big sister to her in a fashion. After all, women such as them needed to stick together.   
The rest of the day had gone pleasantly at their shop though, mid afternoon, Carol begged off, saying she had a horrid migraine and needed to go home.   
Abby knew better than to challenge her friend, and business partner, so she gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and told her to go home and rest.  
"Genevieve will come and stay with me till I close up. Take care and give my best to Therese".  
Abby watched Carol walk out the shoppe door.  
Once she was alone she picked up the phone and dialed the Times. "Therese Belivet, please".  
"Belivet. May I help you?"  
"Well, hello, Belivet.".  
Abby could feel Therese's sad smile through the phone.. "She told you".  
Abby chuckled. " SHE certainly did, kid".  
"What am I gonna do, Abby? She was livid this morning".  
"Well, kiddo, she didn't appreciate not getting her usual good bye kiss and then the check. Well. You wounded her. Look, she is trying to make up for leaving you and she's going about it badly but that's Carol. She means well."


	4. Chapter 4

Carol sat on the front room, watching the street, smoking cigarette after cigarette.  
Evening came, still Carol had not moved from her original position. She sat, now in twilight, waiting.  
Waiting not so patiently, foot tapping, arms across her chest at times when she was between cigarettes, looking either at the street or that damn envelope with that damn check.  
It wasn't so much the thought but the action.  
Carol wanted Therese. Her heart, her mind, her body, her soul, her love most of all not her damn money.  
Carol could cover their expenses comfortably and then some. In fact she was planning a trip to Paris this summer, as a birthday present for her angel. All Therese had to do was show up, nothing more.  
But that damn check. That rankled her immensely.  
Carol heard the key in the lock.  
She's home, Carol thought.  
Carol took a deep drag on her cigarette, waiting.   
Therese entered darkened apartment. She had expected as much since, outside, before she entered the building, she looked up, noticing the darkened windows.  
Therese took a deep breath on entering the apartment.  
She called out. "Carol?"  
Carol took another drag on her cigarette before crushing it out and replying.  
In a very controlled voice she replied,"Over here, darling".  
"Let me turn on some lights...."  
"DON'T" Carol barked out in a voice Therese never heard from Carol before.  
"Come here".  
Therese hesitated.  
"I said....come....here."  
Therese didn't move. "I don't..."  
Before she could finish her sentence Carol had jumped up from where she was sitting, grabbing Therese's by her shoulders so hard her nails dug into her flesh. Her lips descended on Therese's mashing them against her teeth she drew blood. Carol backed Therese against the nearest wall, holding her hard against it with her hands and body, all the while forcing Therese to kiss her.  
After many moments, both women breathless, Carol took Therese's chin in her hand, tearfull blue eyes searching Therese's. In a broken voice Carol spoke,"You never kissed me this morning".  
"I.....I", was all Therese got out before Carol, tears streaming down her cheeks interrupted her,"and then I find that damn check...."  
Carol caressed Therese's face with her free hand, pushing her bangs off her forehead, still holding her firmly against the wall with her other.  
"I love taking care of you, darling. I need to, to", Carol stammered", to make up for leaving you."  
"Carol".  
"No, let me speak."  
Carol released her grip, taking Therese by the hand. Walking over to the sofa, placing Therese on her lap and her head against Therese's breast.  
Therese ran her fingers through Carol's hair while Carol cried, silently.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can never do enough to make up for hurting you as I did", sobbed Carol.  
Therese laid a gentle kiss on Carol's forehead. "You fo more than enough by loving me. Carol."  
With tears streaming down her cheeks Carol looked up at Therese, her face pleading silently for forgiveness.  
:"I know you love me, Carol. You show me every day with how you care for me but you have to let me care for you also and allow me to do my part." Carol sniffled. "Darling, can you afford it?" Therese chewed on her swollen bottom lip, thinking. "If I 'm careful with my money I think I can or I can try:. Carol protested she didn't want Therese to do without. Let her continue to make her life easier. She explained husbands do that for wives so why not think of it that way? Carol shouldering the burden a husband would do. "You're not my husband Carol." :I know but when it comes to finances there is always some inequality and married couples make it work somehow. Harge paid for everything. Why can't I for you?" Therese sighed. "Because you're not......oh geez. I don't know." Therese was becoming frazzled by now. "Look", as she cradled Carol's face in her hands,"take the check or, or", Therese bit her lip,"I'll move out". Carol gasped. "You wouldn't". Therese stood up. "Try me", she said firmly. "Look, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." "With no supper?" Therese shook her head no as she walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Another month passed, another check for half the rent awaited Carol on the kitchen table.  
Carol put the check in her robe pocket wordlessly.  
Therese gave Carol a kiss goodbye saying, "See you tonight" and closed the door behind her.  
Carol took a deep drag on her cigarette, thinking.  
She fingered the check in her pocket.  
Upon Therese's insistence she cashed the first check  
She debated cashing this second check. Yet, if she didn't, Therese would know and they had been getting along so well this past month. Things were back to normal, or seemed so, until this check, yet again.  
Why is she so insistent that she pay half the rent thought Carol as she stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray.


	7. Chapter 7

Six weeks since the first rent check: Two weeks since the second rent check. 

Saturday evening they were sharing an intimate moment in bed. Carol had initiated their love making of late as she did tonight. Therese always seemed too tired these past weeks attributing it to her work load at the Times. Deadlines, mockups, getting the Sunday magazine ready. Carol quickly knew Therese was not an active participant in their love making this night. Putting her chin on Therese's chest Carol asked,"Not interested, darling?" Therese played with Carol's hair. "Just tired. Do you mind awfully?" Carol gave Therese a weak smile. "Of course not, darling" then gave her a peck on the lips and moved to her side, next to Therese. Therese patted the arm draped across her, soon falling asleep. Carol found herself unable to sleep, her mind preoccupied with her angel and her disinterest. Was it really just over work? The stress of meeting constant deadlines, daily and weekly. Or was it she was getting bored with Carol. Finally realizing 13 years made a difference, a huge difference perhaps that cannot be bridged no matter how much one tried or pretended. Perhaps Therese realized she couldn't, didn't really forgive Carol for leaving her that time. Maybe that was the unforgivable sin.


	8. Chapter 8

A woman, such as Carol, is a highly sensual animal. Carol needed sex like one needed air. That was the one thing that kept her with Harge as long as she did. Then, business became more important than his husbandry duties forcing Carol to find her pleasure elsewhere. That elsewhere was in Abby's arms where Carol discovered the joy of Sapphic love.  
Sadly, that too ended but only because Abby wanted more than Carol could give her. So Carol ended it with Abby, though they remained friends and Carol returned to Harge bedding her when he felt it was time to do his manly duties as regards his wife. All too infrequent for Carol's liking.  
Now Carol was back at square one but this time with the woman, young woman at that, who appeared to have lost interest in her, perhaps even.....Carol didn't want to admit it to herself....  
So she asked Abby one morning, before the shoppe opened, while they were in the office.  
Mustering up all her courage Carol asked Abby if she thought Therese had fallen out of love with her.  
Abby paused before replying.  
"No, I don't think so. But you need to ask her yourself, Carol."  
Carol closed her eyes, a wave of fear over coming her. "I'm afraid of the answer".  
Abby put her hand on Carol's shoulder to comfort her. "You won't know if you don't ask".  
Carol started to tremble, her body visibly shaking. Abby put her arms around her, holding Carol close to her. The hour for the shoppe to open came and went while Abby comforted Carol who wept in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby walked up quietly to Carol, who was in the middle of describing the unique qualities of the hutch a couple was admiring. Abby motioned "telephone".out of the view of the pair. Carol excused herself as Anby seamlessly took her place picking up where Carol left off.  
"Carol Aird", she spoke into the phone.  
A young man's voice, identifying himself as Dannie McElroy, a co worker of Therese's, informed her Therese had fainted and taken to the nearest emergency room. Could Carol come right away?  
"Of course, of course".


	10. Chapter 10

Danne was waiting for Carol when she arrived.  
"Dannie, where is she? Where's Therese?"an out of breath Carol asked.  
"She's back there, in one of the cubicles. They won't let me back there cause I'm not a relative. The boss sent me along to make sure Therese would be okay. Everyone is worried".  
Carol sat asking what happened.  
"Well, as usual these days she begged off going to lunch saying she had something to do and minutes later Flo, the secretary, saw Therese fall to the floor in a dead faint."  
Carol walked up to the desk, inquiring of the ED clerk when she could speak to the doctor about Therese. When asked if she were a relative Carol responded in the affirmative. "I'm her aunt". Soon after a resident came out, sat down next to Carol and proceeded to inform Carol that Therese fainted because she wasn't eating regularly. In fact, had confessed to the doctor she had not eaten since the prior evening. That's when a light went on for Carol. Dannie had said Therese no longer went to lunch instead staying behind to catch up on work and she didn't recall finding any dishes in the sink of late from breakfast. She just assumed her complaints about Therese leaving a mess finally sunk in. Turning to Dannie, Carol asked,"Dannie, how long since Therese stopped going out to lunch at noon with you? How many weeks?" Dani scrunched up his face, thinking. "Gee, um, maybe 5? No, 6, 8 weeks?" Carol thought back to the first rent check Therese left her. The timing was spot on. No wonder Therese had stopped initiating contact, exhausted all the time and kept the bathroom door closed when she showered the past month or so. Carol had to speak to her to stop this foolishness before she made herself more I'll than she was. "Can I see her?" she asked the resident. "Sure, let me take you back there. I ordered a meal tray for her, something light. Soup, weak tea, dry toast. I'd like to keep her here for another hour or so, check in on how she's feeling and, if her vital signs are good she can go home." As they walked along she asked Carol,"Does she live with anyone?" "She lives with me". "Make sure she eats three meals a day. Nothing spicy tonight, boiled chicken maybe and some rice and I would like her to rest at home for a few days." Carol listened attentively, nodding her head as they walked along. Finally they were at the cubicle Therese was in. "Take care, Miss Belivet", the resident said as she turned, walked away and went on to the next patient. Therese wouldn't look at Carol at first. Carol brushed Therese's hair off her forehead, gentle placed a kiss whispering,"It's all right, darling. We'll make it all right". Which of course caused Therese to burst into tears causing Carol to sit on the bed so she could take Therese in her arms and comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride home was eerie because of the silence.  
Carol made sure Therese was bundled up, the heater on, windows closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol spoke as quietly as she could so as not to waken Therese. Bringing the phone out into the hallway, " You'll just have to do without me for the week, Abby. I need to be here with Therese." Abby clicked her tongue, then grudgingly agreed even though this was their busy time of year.  
"Gotta go. Abby. I hear Therese".  
While on the phone she heard Therese getting out of bed. Carol rushed to her.  
"Darling, here, take my arm", as Carol supported Therese. "You're still too weak. Call me and I'll come."  
Therese leant on Carol saying, "I need to pee".  
Carol kissed her cheek. "I'll be right here. Darling, outside the door if you need me.:  
Therese groaned. "I'm not an invalid, Carol".  
Carol smiled sheepishly. "I know but I worry about you."


	13. Chapter 13

Carol did, as the doctor prescribed, preparing light fare for Therese to eat, frequently for the next few days and fir her first evening home a mild broth, weak tea and toast.   
"Darling", as Carol walked in the bedroom, teay in hand.  
"Dinner is served".  
Therese started to protest she was capable of sitting at the table.  
As Carol placed the tray over Therese's lap she used the opportunity to place a kiss on her brow. "Let me spoil the woman I love, please darling."   
Carol was almost pleading with Therese to let her care for her. Her voice choked up when she said please so audibly Therese reached over to grab Carol's wrist as she walked away to turn her back to her.  
Teary eyed Therese admitted she had been foolish, was being foolish now and would Carol forgive her?  
"Oh, my darling, there's nothing to forgive, ever. We both made mistakes but, now you need to get your strength back. We can talk this out when you're feeling stronger. Now," grabbing a slice of toast from the tray which made Therese jokingly say "hey, that's mine", Carol encouraged her to eat some as she wandered into the kitchen, munching on toast to go make more for herself.

Later that evening they lay in bed facing each other, Carol's arm slung across Therese, fingers splayed across her mid back.  
They just laid there for the longest time saying nothing, enjoying the quiet twilight hours.  
Carol could feel how thin Therese had got. How had she not noticed? Then again they had only infrequently made love these many weeks and only if Carol initiated such. Therese was slim to begin with but any weight loss, on such a petite slender body would have a greater effect.   
Carol moved on her back taking Therese to nestle against her.   
They had so much to talk about come the next few days. Things Carol just took for granted and things Therese let pride get in her way.  
Carol smiled at the thought of her "little big shot" was such a woman of character to want to do her share, as she put it.  
Whispering to a slumbering Therese, Carol murmured, "Everything I have is yours, my darling. My heart, my soul, my body and all I possess."  
Therese moved in her sleep calling out for Carol.  
"I'm right here, darling".  
"I'm sorry".  
"No worries, darling. Now sleep and we'll talk in the morning if you like."


	14. Chapter 14

Our two sin kissed lovers lay sleeping, holding to each other tightly. Carol roused before Therese but didn't dare move lest she waken her. She thought about how terrified she was seeing Therese in a hospital bed, IV fluids, nurses and doctors attending her. "I can't lose her only just having her in my life again. I wouldn't want to live without her again." Carol knew she had to shoulder most of the blame. In her eagerness to remedy having abandoning Therese she had left Therese out of the equation. Now she, no, they had to make all decisions together that included financial ones. Therese started to waken. Her eyes still closed she murmured against Carol's throat a muffled"morning". Carol whispered "good morning" in return then encouraged her to sleep a bit longer. Therese giggled. "Don't wanna". "Hungry, darling? I can make you a soft boiled egg or two and toast?" "Hmmmm, not yet. Just wanna lay listening to your heart beat." After a moment,"I love you so much". "I love you too, angel". Therese snickered. "I'm no angel with the naughty thoughts I have about you". Carol laughed uproariously. "That makes two of us, you little devil. Besides", running her hand down to cup Therese's ass,"it's when you get a bit of the devil in you that you rock my world". "Carol?" "Hmmm?" "Ya wanna?" Carol got serious. "Therese, you need to get your strength back. Eat, rest, regain your strength and we do need to talk things out. But when you're ready, okay?" "K". "Hungry"? "A bit". " Let me go make breakfast while you lay here in bed". Therese called after Carol. " Are we okay?" Carol turned back around, saying,"we will make it okay, darling" and blew her angel a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that evening, lying around on the sofa, Therese resting with her head in Carol's lap.  
"Shall I run you a bath, darling?"  
Therese giggled. "You're spoiling me. Soon I'll be fat enough to roll down hill?"  
Carol playfully pinched Therese's thigh. "All the more to love, angel. Now, let me up and I will run you that bath. Lavendar bath salts?" Carol asked as she walked away.  
Therese lay back down. She was enjoying being pampered, letting someone care for her but not just any someone.   
Carol.  
Some minutes later Carol reappeared in her robe. "Come, the waters just right. I'll even wash your hair for you if you like."  
Therese took Carol's outstretched hand. She looked up at Carol taking in how breathtaking her lover was and how loving she was to her. She so wanted to make things right by doing her share.   
Running her hand through the water Carol beckoned for Therese to undress and step in.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol was about to walk out to let Therese enjoy her soak.  
"Baby, join me?"  
Carol arched a brow. "Only if you behave, angel. You know how randy we get in the bath. I won't if you don't behave. You're still weak."  
"Ok, I promise to be a good little devil".  
Carol dropped her robe. "Scootch up a bit, angel. There", as Carol slid behind Therese wrapping her arms around her.  
Carol started to hum.  
After a bit she felt Therese relax in her arms.  
"Baby?"  
"Hmmm?"

"I want to....."  
There was such a long pause Carol filled in the gap.  
"You want to talk?"  
Therese nodded.  
"Okay, but only if you're up to it. I'm trying awfully hard not to rush you".  
Therese looked up and back at Carol. "I know".  
"Mind if I ask a question, darling"  
"Ask".  
"Why haven't you been eating. Dannie says you stopped going to lunch with him and I notice you've been skipping breakfast."  
Therese sighed. "You'll get upset with me".  
Carol kissed the back of Therese's head, hugging her closer to her.  
"I promise not to."  
"So I could save money"  
"Okay. What for?"  
Therese took a deep breath.  
"To pay my share of the rent".  
"But I never asked you, I mean" Carol turned Therese toward her. "Therese, there are no shares. Everything here is yours as much as it is mine. I happen to have, and make, a bit more than you is all. All couples are unequal when it comes to income but it's ours, not mine. Ours".  
Therese shook her head. " You bought all the furniture and you pay the rent each month and, well, you're always bringing home the groceries or having them delivered."  
Carol laughed. Therese looked displeased at Carol.  
"I don't find it funny. I can pay my share."  
Carol kissed Therese on the tip of her nose.  
"My darling angel, we can easily get rid if all the furniture tomorrow and together choose what suits us both. Of course at a discount at the shoppe."  
"No, no, I love your taste, I'm just saying...."  
"Okay, we keep the furniture. Now the rent. That, dearest, is mostly covered by the alimony Harge deposits each month. I should have told you that before. I was just so thrilled to have you with me I neglected to. Besides, I like taking care if you."  
Here is where Carol kissed Therese with a bit of passion, winking at her and in a breathy voice, "In more ways than one, darling".  
Therese became excited at Carol's words. "I want you to so much...".  
"Later, darling. So, if you like we can split the rent that is left over. I'll show you my checkbook later."  
Therese interrupted Carol. "I want to be an equal partner". Carol whispered ""I'm sorry, darling. I adore you. I tried so hard to make amends by doing everything. If you want we can go over things after our bath." Therese yawned. "Ummm, no . I'm hungry and I'm tired. Tomorrow?" Carol agreed, tomorrow. "Are you angry at me?" Therese asked. "Omg, no. More angry at myself and worried about you. I can't lose you again to my foolishness." Therese patted Carol's cheek." You are not foolish, baby. A bit too take charge but never foolish. But", and she leaned in to Carol,"Don't stop taking charge in bed. It's a real turn on for me". "Why you little mynx", Carol chuckled. "Once you feel up to par I'll show you how take charge I can get". Therese laughed as she got out of the tub. Holding out her hand to Carol to help her out if the tub she teasingly taunted her. "Promises, promises. Actions speak louder than words, baby girl".

Carol brought over her checkbook, with all the receipts and deposits.  
Therese noticed her two rent checks were not deposited.  
"Carol?"  
Carol brought over Therese's 6th small meal of the day and a whiskey for herself.  
"Yes, angel", as she laid the plate next to Therese.  
"I don't see my checks deposited".  
Carol excused herself, returning with an envelope in hand.  
"I cashed them. Here" as she handed the envelope to Therese.   
"We can't have secrets, baby", Therese ragged her finger at Carol as she drank her milk.  
Carol threw up her hands. "I know, I know." Taking Therese's hand in hers, holding it to her heart she swore never to keep anything from Therese again.  
"When is your lease up?"  
"Our lease, Therese. Why?"  
"Can we look, together, for a place we both like?"


	17. 10 Months Later

"So, darling", Carol lay on her side in bed facing Therese who lay staring up at the ceiling. Carol's arm was slung across Therese's middle.  
"Happy with the colors?"  
"Love it, babe. You were right to have the painters here before we moved in. And that dark room! OMG!"  
Turning towards Carol "I never did thank you properly for my birthday present".  
Carol arched her eyebrow at Therese."Come to think of it, no, you didn't and I went to great expense getting your dark room just as you like it".  
Therese turned so she was facing Carol, coming close enough to kiss her. "Thank you for making this happen".  
"Angel, we made this happen, together."  
Therese ran her hand underneath Carol's pajama top.  
"Are you tired, babe" while reaching her lips to place gentle kisses on Carol's neck.  
"Uh, no....no, not too tired...um, angel?"  
Therese was busy kissing her way towards Carol's breast which elicited a deep sigh from Carol.  
Therese looked up. "Let me please you, baby girl" as her fingers unbuttoned Carol's top exposing her breasts.  
Therese ran her fingers down Carol's front her fingers stopping at her navel, fingering the elastic on her bottoms.  
"These have to come off, baby girl."  
Carol lifted her hips as Therese removed her pajama bottoms tossing them aside. The scent of Carol's arousal filled the air. Therese danced her fingers over Carol's faint stretch lines. They were silvery white now barely noticeable except to a lovers trained eye.  
Carol watched Therese intently.

Therese parted Carol's thighs using her fingers to caress Carol's slick core.  
Therese sighed audibly.  
"Please, darling, don't tease".  
Therese's eyes flashed. "Shhh, I'm enjoying the view, baby girl", as she circled Carol's core. Carol pushed her hips up to cause Therese to enter further.  
"Relax, babe".  
Carol groaned. "I need you".  
Therese moved back up Carol with Carol's arms around her, her nails running up and down her angel's back.  
Therese had positioned herself so she kept Carol's legs apart, her finger gently thrusting inside Carol.  
"You're so beautiful when you cum", Therese whispered.

"So fucking beautiful....."   
"More" groaned Carol.  
Therese added another finger, watching Carol as her head reared back at the entrance of another finger or mouth in a silent O.  
Therese wasn't going to make her lover wait. She inserted a third using the palm of her hand to apply pressure to her most sensitive nub.  
Carol's hips arched up towards Therese drawing Therese in deeper as her fingers kept up a steady rhythmic in and out.  
Therese was well versed in the physiological changes that bespoke of Carol reaching her orgasmic zenith. As Carol rode the rapids, slipping over that orgasmic waterfall Therese replaced her fingers with her mouth, causing Carol to extend her climactic high over and over.  
Finally Carol layed back exhausted, her body glistened with sweat. Therese kneeled over Carol. After many minutes, Carol regained her senses, opening her eyes to see her lover, smiling, hovering over her.  
Extending her arms, Carol whispered, "No one ever thanks me as you do, darling".


	18. Alternate 10 months later ending

"I love the colors we chose, darling", Carol spoke in a low voice as the two lay in bed in their new apartment. "Muted just enough but not too much".  
Therese lay across Carol's chest, playing with the drawstring on Carol's pajama bottoms.  
"Only one thing".  
Therese looked up, quizzically. "What?" she asked.  
"Why this one red wall in our bedroom? You surprised me with that. Why red and why just this wall?"  
Therese picked up Carol's manicured fingers in hers.  
"This", she said, kissing the tips, "And this", she said raising up to press her lips to Carol's. "Red is your signature color, babe thus this red wall".  
Therese lay her head back down on Carol's chest.  
"Carol?"  
"Hmmmm?" Carol replied lazily.  
"I thought some lovely boudoir photos of you with the red wall as background, your lacquered red nails, red lips, blonde hair, smoky blue eyes.....waddaya think?"  
"I think", Carol drew Therese up to her," as long as they are for your eyes only. Now, darling", Carol drew her lips close to Therese's,"shut up and kiss me".


End file.
